


June 2019 Writing Challenge: Blue Seed

by verfound



Series: June 2019 Writing Challenge [4]
Category: Blue Seed (Anime)
Genre: Challenge Response, F/M, Goofball Trash, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-12 02:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19556608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verfound/pseuds/verfound
Summary: Two ficlets written for a writing challenge, in which: Momiji accidentally gets stuck in a very tiny panic room, then Kusanagi accidentally gets stuck in a cooler.





	1. 07 June 2019

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Note: These were written in a notebook as a writing challenge for June 2019. The goal was thirty days, thirty prompts, thirty minutes (which is why some might seem abrupt: time limit). I’d hit a bit of a dry patch and just wanted to write. These are unedited and mostly just fluff pieces, but I really enjoyed some of them and hey: what’s the point of fic if you don’t share, right? Even if it’s goofball trash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Power  
> Fandom: Blue Seed  
> Character/Pairing: Fujimiya Momiji, Kusanagi Mamoru  
> Rating: K+ / PG / All Ages  
> Notes: Y’all remember when, in Gilmore Girls, Emily lost her mind and purchased the personal panic room? Good times.

Momiji closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and (attempted) to count to ten.

She barely made it to five before another boom of thunder set the panic back in.

“Ok! I am not freaking out! I am _not_ freaking out!” she declared firmly, but then the next boom rattled the walls of the ridiculously tiny space and she screamed. “I am totally freaking out!”

“Momiji? That you?” she heard Kusanagi’s voice, muffled by the four-inch steel door. “You in here?”

“YES!” she screamed. She slammed her fists against the door. “Kusanagi, thank God! I’m here – help!”

“Momiji? Where – ouch!” she heard him cry, and he sounded closer. “What the hell? Momiji, are you…are you _inside_ this thing?”

“It’s not my fault! Please, Kusanagi, just get me out!” she begged, though it definitely sounded more like a whine. It didn’t help any when the next peal of thunder made her scream _again_. “I’m really freaking out in here!”

“I can tell,” he said, and she couldn’t be sure because of the wall but she would swear he was laughing. Oh, who was she kidding? He was _definitely_ laughing. “What the hell happened?”

“Kome! She agreed to test this stupid personal panic room prototype and just… _left_ it in the office!” she whined, and it was definitely whining now.

“And you didn’t think to – y’know – stay out of it?” he asked. She thwumped the door and pretended it was his head.

“No, you jerk! The storm started and scared me!” and even as she said it, she realized that wasn’t much better. “I…tripped, and the door closed behind me, and who leaves a glorified human safe just lying around _open_ in the middle of an office?!”

“Are we sure it’s a panic room and _not_ a new safe for her guns? It’s awfully small for a panic room,” he mused, and she groaned.

“She’s testing it for the Defense Force!” she cried. “Now, please, just get me out!”

There was a long pause.

“…I can’t,” he finally said, quiet enough that she could barely hear him.

“What?!” she shrieked. “Why not?!”

“Well, if it is a panic room – or a safe – I’d need a code to get in,” he said, patiently.

“I’m sure she hasn’t set it yet – it just came in today! Try 1-1-1-1!” she said, but he rapped on the door.

“No can do, Princess,” he said. “Even if that was the case, we’ve got a much bigger problem.”

“And what’s that, Kusanagi?” she asked. Her panic was quickly being replaced by frustration.

“Well, the keypad is electronic,” he said.

“And?” she groaned. “Your point?”

“The storm caused a city-wide blackout,” he said, patiently. “Momiji, it’s an electronic keypad, and we have no power.”

“WHAT?!”


	2. 18 June 2019

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Twisted  
> Fandom: Blue Seed  
> Character/Pairing: Kusanagi Mamoru, Fujimiya Momiji  
> Rating: T / PG-13 / Teen  
> Notes: Remember back on June 7 when I did that bullshit about Momiji getting stuck in a panic room? This started as payback for that. I don’t even know what it is anymore. Crap, is what it is. Crap.

Revenge was a dish best served cold, and Momiji was dishing it up at a frosty 0°C.

“You’re loving this, aren’t you?” Kusanagi grumbled – and it wasn’t really shouting if he raised his voice, since there was a door between them.

“Yep!” she chirped, folding her arms over her chest. The grin curling her lips was maybe a _tad_ smug. “So much!”

“When’s the doc getting back?” he called, and she shrugged. He glowered through the glass. “Never realized you were so twisted, Princess.”

“Oh, lay off,” she said. She pulled a chair over and sat back. “I just think it’s rather poetic, is all.”

“Poetic?!” he yelped. She grabbed a chart and flipped through it.

“You weren’t exactly the nicest person when I got stuck in Kome’s panic room,” she said. She shot him a glare over the chart. “So forgive me if maybe I think you kind of deserve this.”

“I was trying to help you!” he shouted, and he was definitely shouting now.

“No, you were showing off!” she huffed.

“I was _helping_ ,” he insisted, then rapped on the glass. “And the panic room wasn’t a freezer!”

“Oh, c’mon,” she sighed, putting the chart back down. “You’ve had worse. And it’s a cooler, not a freezer. We don’t want any of those samples frozen.”

“No, you just want _me_ frozen,” he groused. She smiled at that, not denying it.

She still wasn’t entirely sure how it had happened. She had asked him to grab something from the cooler, reminding him to be mindful of the door, and the next thing they knew he was locked inside. That itself wouldn’t have been a problem, except the building had then experienced a power surge (most likely thanks to the tests Yaegashi was running on his current project) that had reset the keypad. Only Matsudaira had the override code, except she had run to their sister lab to pick up some files from Valencia about an hour before. So, really, it was all just a freak accident. And, maybe, a bit of dumb luck on Kusanagi’s part. Maybe just him being dumb. Still, after how much he had heckled her for getting stuck in Kome’s panic room, she was having a hard time being sympathetic.

“Can you at least make it a little warmer in here?” he grumped, crossing his bare arms.

“Nope,” she smirked, picking at her lab coat. “Any change in temperature could jeopardize the integrity of the samples.”

“Bitch,” he bit, though he was fighting a smirk. Her face flushed with irritation.

“H-hey!” she snapped. “There’s no need for that!”

“Oh, I think there is – that and more,” he said with a grin. “Just wait until I get out, Momiji. You’ll be sorry.”

“I didn’t lock you in there!” she cried like that should matter to him. It obviously didn’t.

“You didn’t,” he agreed, “but you’re enjoying my suffering _entirely_ too much.”

“S-suffering?!” she spluttered. His grin turned wicked, his canines flashing at her.

“Which makes me think you deserve a bit of _suffering_ yourself,” he said, his tone implying that he was imagining a more _creative_ punishment.

“Now hold on, Kusanagi,” she said, rolling her chair closer. “Be reasonable – you tease me all the time. It’s all in good fun!”

He leaned an arm against the glass door and leaned forward, his eyes raking over her.

“Exactly,” he said. “ _Good fun._ ”


End file.
